The Foundations of Friendship
by xEkAcPuCx
Summary: During their "first" meeting, they realize that they've met years before. A story of Shego and Kim. A/U. KiGo
1. New Enemies, Old Friends?

Hi, all! It's been quite a while since I've written anything, so sorry if the way I write confuses you, I tend to switch between tenses a lot and type like I talk. / Usually I write The O.C. fanfiction, but that was so 2 years ago. Haha. For the past few months, I became a KiGo fan. I've never really watched the show, only glimpses of random episodes that aired on TV, but I really enjoy reading the fanfiction for it. I thought it'd be fun to write a story and this idea sort of got stuck in my head.

Anywho, on with the story. It's rather A/Uish. It will be KiGo eventually, until then, it's cute friendship stuff. Sometimes drama, c'mon, it's Kim Possible!

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, I do not own. Woo, go Disney!

* * *

Chapter 1 - New Enemies, Old Friends?

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim had just gotten out of the shower and changed into house clothes, which consisted of pink and purple stripped pajama bottoms and a pink camisole, when she heard her Kimmunicator go off. Wade appeared on the screen with a frown on his face.

"Sorry to bother you, Kim, but it seems like Dr. Drakken is back in the game. He's at one of his old lairs and there's a massive heat and power reading coming from it." A map appeared in front of Wade's face and there was an angry looking red flashing dot where the lair's location was.

"Wow, it's been forever since we stopped him. What happened to him?" She placed the Kimmunicator on the table before going to her closet for her mission clothes.

"Word on the street is that he has a new sidekick that's pretty tough and that Drakken had to do tests on him and make special equipment because there's something wrong with the sidekick, like he has powers or something." Kim tugged her black top over her head as she grabbed the device.

"You don't know any other information about the new baddie, like what these powers do?" The boy shook his head sadly.

"Nope, whoever he is, he's doing an amazing job keeping himself out of the limelight and I don't know enough information about him to do a background check. I need at least a name for that but no one seems to know it."

"I'll see what I can find." A grin tugged at the corner of Kim's lips._ 'I haven't had a challenge in awhile so this should be fun.'_ "Got a ride for me?"

"On its way. Thanks, Kim, and please be careful. You don't know anything about this sidekick and you're flying solo on this one." Wade saw the questioning face and gave an answer before it being asked. "Ron got stuck doing something for his parents."

"Ah. It shouldn't be a problem going by myself; anything's possible for a Possible." She smiled at the boy who returned it. "And when am I not careful?" The boy looked like he was about to say something buy Kim cut him off before he could. "Bye, Wade." The call ended and she slipped the device into one of her pockets before heading out.

--

"Kim Possible!" The teen hero walked in casually even though her senses were on full alert for any signs of the new villain. She gave a quick scan of the place before greeting her foe. She never forgot her manners, even if she was with a villain who used to go to school with her dad.

"Hey, Dr. Drakken! It's been a few months since your last failed attempt, I thought you gave up for a while there." She waved at the blue man before sitting on one of the chairs that were there.

"Yes, do make yourself welcome, there's coco-moo sitting in the thermos if you want some." Kim looked at the farm animal thermos beside her and smiled before shaking her head. "I'm rather sorry to disappoint you, Kim Possible, but I've been working on my new plan! It's flawless!" Kim rolled her eyes at the crazy doctor.

"Just like your other ones?" The man glared at the girl before pressing a button on his coat.

"NO! This is how it's different." Dr. Drakken turned around and a white screen came down from the ceiling, projecting a colorful power point with cute chibi drawings himself, Kim, Ron, and Rufus. "You see, usually, the buffoon and his pet rat are the ones trying to distract me." Drakken points to Ron's picture with a laser pointer that he pulled from his pocket. "And you…" He then points to Kim's picture, "would stop whatever my plan was from happening." The drawing of Drakken was replaced with one that had tears coming out of his eyes.

"But now, that yellow-haired boy isn't here," _'Mental note to self, ask Drakken later how he knew Ron wasn't coming...'_ Ron and Rufus' picture disappears from the power point, "and there's something new in the equation…" A picture of girl in a black and green cat suit appeared and started flashing. _'Is that the sidekick? No wonder Wade couldn't find anything, he was probably looking up new male villains.' _Kim answered for the villain.

"Your new sidekick." Drakken smiled proudly at the mention of the dark haired woman.

"Yes, his new sidekick." Kim jumped up from her seat and her body instantly turned into a fighting stance. She looked towards the area from which the voice was heard, the voice came from the person that was the life-size version of the character on the power point. She watched as a woman came out from the shadows examining her well-groomed claws.

"Ah! There you are." Dr. Drakken smiled at the woman before turning back to Kim. "I want you to meet someone." He gestured towards his sidekick. "Meet –"

"Shego. Master thief and serious butt-kicker. Nice to meet you." The villainess grinned as she did a mock bow to the redhead.

"She-go?" Kim's eyebrows furrowed together in thought and took another look at the green-skinned villainess. She relaxed her stance and her head tilted cutely to the side as she concentrated on Shego's face, or more specifically, her piercing emerald eyes, completely ignoring the pale green skin.

"That's my name." Shego smirked at the redhead and it didn't falter when a bright smile appeared on the teen's face. "You'll be hearing it a lot from now on so don't be wearing it o–!" Kim had tackled Shego to the ground and was now hugging her as if her life depended on it. Shego froze not knowing what to do as the girl hugged her, but then the hands began wandering and started tickling her sides. '_Who does this girl think she is?!'_

"What do you think you're doing?" Shego managed to push the redhead away and stood up before readying herself in battle stance. "You can't just go off hugging complete strangers!" She was about to light up her hands but way Kim spoke stopped her. It was so quiet and rather sad.

"You don't remember me?" The redhead pushed herself off the ground and wrung her hands behind her back giving the other woman a hopeful expression.

"No! Why would I? Have we met before?" Shego's eyes roamed over Kim's facial features,_ 'she does look oddly familiar…' _She shook her head before scoffing at her opponent. "You're just some brat who thinks that they can…" She trailed off as she saw Kim's expression. _'Big green eyes that look like they're about to cry. Pouty lips. Sniffling sounds...' _Shego's heart stopped and her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "P-Princess?"

* * *

Dun dun dun. Hope it was okay. Please review, all types of feedback are welcome. Oo, if anyone's interested, I may need someone to beta for me.

_Next chapter: A glimpse into the past. Shego and Kim's first meeting. _


	2. Family and Nicknames

Wow. I wanna say thank you to those people who read and review and gave my story a chance. You guys are awesome and make me want to write more. Oh, I forgot to mention that italics were thoughts, but you guys probably figured that out yourselves. The dialog might get confusing in this chapter but I tried to use nicknames to differentiate between which parents are talking.

For those who wanted me to update Who Says Girls Can't Play Football, I'll try to. I might be remotivated to write OC fanfiction after the premiere of House next Tuesday. Woo, Olivia Wilde and her bisexual characters. Haha.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own. So sad.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Family and Nicknames

12 years earlier.

"Mommy! C'mon, let's go!" Ann Possible amusedly looked at her 5 year old daughter and picked her up before the girl could tug on her shirt any more. "Stop! You're wrinkling my shirt!" She rolled her eyes before giving the little girl kisses and blowing raspberries on her neck. The little girl erupted into a fit of giggles before kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Kimmie, what are you in such a rush for? You haven't even touched your breakfast yet." Kimberly Ann Possible glanced at the bowl of Golden Grahams sitting on the table waiting for milk to be poured on to it. She always liked to pour the milk on it herself since she didn't like the cereal when it got soggy, she liked it when it was semi-crunchy.

"But, Mooommm, if we don't go now, we're gonna be late! And I told you already, like a bazillion times." Ann smiled at her daughter and before putting the girl back on the ground.

"I must've forgotten, tell me again, please?" The younger redhead let out an exasperated sigh that received a chuckle from her father sitting at the nearby table reading the newspaper.

"I'm meeting my 4th grade buddy today and I want to make a good impression!" James Possible folded up his paper nicely before getting up and going to stand next to his wife. He put an arm around Ann's waist and ruffled Kim's hair. "Daaaad, my hair!" She ran her fingers through her hair a few times trying to straighten it out.

"Kimmie-cub, you always make a good first impression. Everybody adores you." He picked his daughter up and carried her so she could be at face level before giving her a kiss.

"You're cute, friendly, and you get along with everyone, sweetie." Ann tapped Kim on the nose before taking her from her husband and putting her on the ground again.

"But, but, what if she's not like everyone else? What do I do then?" Kim stood in a very cute I-don't-know pose with her hands in front of her and her shoulders up.

"Just be yourself, Kim. If she doesn't like you, then she doesn't like you. But why wouldn't she like you? You're the sweetest girl in the whole world."

"Bonnie doesn't like me."

"Well, Bonnie's just a spoilsport. She doesn't know how great of a friend you would've been to her Kimmie-cub. And your new buddy will probably be nothing like Bonnie."

"You guys are my mom and dad, you're supposed to say things like that." The girl's lower lip jutted out in to a pout and her eyes widened in sadness. One of James' eyebrows cocked up in surprise.

"I can't believe you taught her that." Ann let out a laugh while slapping James' shoulder lightly.

"I didn't. She must've seen me do it once and then copied. She's a fast learner." He faked getting hurt and then smiled in pride.

"That's my girl." Kim brightened when she heard her father's praise.

"Now can we go?"

--

A raven haired girl with dark emerald eyes stood somewhat awkwardly in front of her new younger friend.

"I'm Savannah Go." The redhead stared at her shoes while mumbling something. "Uh, do you think you could speak up? I couldn't really hear you." Savannah used her index finger to lift up Kim's chin and make her look at her. A faint blush appeared on Kim's embarrassed cheeks.

"K-Kimberly. My name's Kimberly…" Kim smiled when she saw that the other girl had green eyes like she did, she didn't know any one else with them so she always felt different.

"Kim, eh?" Savannah gave Kim the look over and examined her face. '_She get's as bright as her hair when she blushes. And she has green eyes! Just like me.'_

"Yea... What did you say your name was again? Sorry." Kim looked dejectedly at the floor before Savannah forced her to face her again.

"Savannah Go. Say it with me. Savannah." Savannah smiled as Kim's eyebrows bunched together.

"Sa-Sav…" The redhead started to become very frustrated trying to pronounce the other girl's name. "Sav-an-hannah?" The raven-haired girl let out a laugh and Kim's eyes widened in horror. _'Is she laughing at me? She probably thinks I'm stupid.'_

"Savanhannah? That's a new one." Savannah wiped away a tear that managed to escape her eyes from the laughing and looked back at her friend who had suddenly become quiet. "H-hey! Are you crying?" She tried to see the other girl's face but the redhead had covered her eyes and turned away.

"No!" Kim began rubbing her eyes furiously trying to make the tears go away, "Something got in my eye." She walked around so she was facing Kim again. She bent down and put her hands on the other girls shoulders.

"Don't lie. Now, why are you crying?" Savannah knew she had to deal with the situation head on. It was how she dealt with it when her brothers cried.

"You think I'm stupid. I can't even say your name right." Kim let out a burst of tears and Savannah panicked.

"No I don't! Stop crying over it, it's a hard name." She thought about it for a second, "Well, not really, but for a 5, you are 5, right?" Kim nodded quickly. "For a 5 year old, it could be tough." Kim nodded again. "How about you give me a name that's easier for you to say?"

Kim sniffled once more before wiping the remainder of her tears away with her sleeve.

"Give you a name?"

"Yea, like a nickname. Okay?" The younger of the two nodded her head and put a finger to her chin in thought. She then clasped her hands together and yelled excitedly.

"Shego!" Kim smiled proudly. _'Wow, I didn't think she'd come up with a name that fast. This girl is gonna keep me on my toes.'_

"Shego? How'd you come up with that?"

"I dunno... Savgo would've sounded funny and you were a girl so I thought of 'she' and Go is your last name. I can try to think of something else if you don't like it." Kim hoped she liked it because Kim liked how it sounded.

"Shego. Hmm." Shego rubbed her chin thoughtfully before giving a nod of approval to the girl in front of her. "I like it! Good job, Princess."

"P-Princess?" Her dad called her his princess sometimes, but that was when she was dressed in dresses and wasn't allowed to play outside with the other kids because he didn't want her dress to get dirty.

"It's your nickname. If you gave me a nickname, I should give you a nickname. Doy." Shego said it with such confidence because it only made sense to her.

"But why'd it have to be Princess? C-cant it be something else? I don't want to be treated like a princess." The girl pouted before continuing, "I like playing outside."

"Princesses can have fun, too." Kim looked at Shego rather skeptically. "How about we make a deal, Princess?"

"What kind of deal?" Deals were usually something she made with her parents for doing something and then getting a reward for doing it. She hoped the other girl had something good to offer. Shego quickly glanced around her and made a mental note to herself.

"How about, if you can beat me climbing up a tree, I'll give you a new nickname?"

"Okay! Which tree?" She began looking around at all the possible trees that Shego might make her climb. _'It shouldn't be that hard, I climb trees all the time. I even beat Dad at it!' _When she looked back to see where her partner was, her partner was already a quarter way up a tree trunk. She quickly ran over to the base of the tree and looked up. "Hey! You cheated!" The 9 year old looked down from where she was and smirked.

"Hurry it up Princess, or you'll be stuck with that name forever." She blew a raspberry before continuing her way up the tall tree.

"Shego!!" The redhead was smiling despite her angry tone, and happily began climbing after her new friend up the tree.

* * *

SoOo, now you know why Kim recognized the name, she gave it to her! I tried to make this chapter rather cutesy. Tell me if it turned out okay? Uh, I think I'm gonna try to make every 2 or 3 chapters a flashback chapter, depending on how the story goes. I didn't really plan anything out. I write the chapters the day that I post them. Haha.

The age question was answered in this chapter, so it makes Kim 17 and Shego 21. I don't know if I want Kim to be a Junior or Senior yet, we'll just see how that goes.

Ken-Zero, I think I got confused to when A/U is used. Oops? Haha. Forgive me?

Oo, Kitty, can I have my cookie now? Snickerdoodle, please.

Next Chapter: Shego runs away from her past. Kim learns about what happened to Shego.


	3. Cookies and Promises

Hey guys. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with packing and getting ready to start classes soon. They start on Thursday! It's really late compared to other schools but it's because we're on the quarter system instead of semester. Ooo, and I've also been playing Combat Arms. If you're a fan of fps like Counter-Strike, you should give it a try, and message me so we can play together. :)

Dodododo. About the chapter, this is a flashback scene so it involves them being cute kids. The end. Haha.

I added quite a bit of this chapter while editing the file on this site, so I'm sorry for any typos or anything like that. If something seems like it's missing text, it probably is because I forgot to go back to it. haha. I'm sorry. Please deal. :)

* * *

Chapter 4 - Cookies and Promises

December 24th, 12 years ago.

Kim Possible and Savannah Go were in the Possible household, hiding away in a closet while munching on chocolate chip cookies. Well, in Shego's case, more like scarfing down.

"That was so easy, Princess." Cookie crumbs were flying everywhere as Shego spoke and grinned triumphantly. "Give me something harder to do next time." Shego brushed her hands on her pants before looking over at the redhead and saw that she had a full cookie in one hand and a half eaten cookie in the other. She then grinned evilly as she noticed that Kim was in thought, not really paying attention to Shego.

Kim was broken out of her concentration when she heard a scuffing sound coming across the closet from her partner in crime. Kim drew her hands just in time as Shego pounced on her. But because of the age difference, Shego was relatively taller than Kim and was able to take a bite out her partially eaten cookie. Kim looked on in horror and quickly stuffed the rest of the smaller cookie in her mouth.

"Hey, no fair. These are mine! You already ate yours." Shego crawled off of the smaller girl and swallowed her bite of stolen cookie.

"Too bad. I got them for us so it only makes sense that I get some of your cookies, too."

"Hmph." Kim held her remaining cookie closer to her with both hands and turned her face away from Shego with a slight scowl on it.

"Okay, okay. I won't steal any more of your cookie." One of Kim's eyes peeked open and looked at Shego.

"You promise?" Shego giggled at Kim's antics and nodded her head. "Shego! Do you promise?" Shego halted her giggles and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yea. I promise. I promise!" Kim squealed with joy and threw her arms around the other girl. Shego didn't like to make a lot of promises, but when she did, she always kept them.

Kim slid off of Shego into a sitting position to continue eating her cookie. Shego stretched and then walked over to the closet door, opening it slowly.

"What are you doing?" Kim tilted her head in curiosity as she studied the other girl.

"Shh." Shego stuck her head out of the door and looked to her left and right. Ann was in the kitchen, happily humming a tune while basting a turkey and James was nowhere in sight. The raven-haired girl glanced back at Kim and saw that she was finished with her cookie and waved her over. Kim stuck her head out the door so that Shego's chin was resting atop of Kim's head. Kim looked up and followed Shego's line of vision; she was looking at the Christmas tree sitting in the living room.

"My turn?" Kim hoped Shego wasn't planning to make her do something hard. Kim cringed when she heard Shego's response.

"Mmhm." Both girls stuck their heads back into the closet and Shego closed the door behind them.

"So what's the sitch?" Shego rolled her eyes at Kim's phrase. She always made it seem like they were on a secret mission each time she had a dare for her.

"I dare you to climb the Christmas tree…" Kim brightened up greatly, _'That shouldn't be too hard. Climbing is fun!'_ Shego smirked when she saw Kim's happy expression. "I dare you to climb the tree and replace the star with your Cuddle Buddy." Kim gasped in horror.

"Not Pandaroo!"

"Are you chicken?"

"No! I- It's just Pandaroo. What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing. Are you gonna do it or not?" Shego put her hands on her hips and gave Kim a questioning look.

"Yea, yea." Shego opened the door for Kim who pouted the whole way upstairs to her room before coming back down with her beloved Pandaroo.

Kim gave Shego a dejected look before walking over to the Christmas tree. Kim looked up at the 10 foot tree and was kind of scared. She's climbed a lot taller trees before, but this one had a bunch of stuff on it. She didn't want to get in trouble with her parents for ruining the tree. _'There has to be a different way up this..'_ The five year old looked around at her surroundings and smiled.

Shego saw Kim smile and instantly frowned. _'What is she planning?'_ She watched as the redhead put Pandaroo on the couch before climbing on to it herself. Kim stepped onto the arm rest before grabbing Pandaroo and making it to on the top of the sofa. Kim steadied herself with Pandaroo clutched tightly to her side and her body tensed slightly, as if getting ready to pounce.

'_I can do this. I'm not a chicken. Stupid Shego. Hmph.'_ Kim glanced at the closet door and smirked at Shego before jumping off of the couch and hanging on to the Christmas tree. It wavered slightly but Kim was too excited to notice. _'I made it! Only a little more and then I can reach the star.'_ Kim slowly and carefully made her way up the tree with Pandaroo tucked under her arm. She stretched out her hand reaching for the star. _'So close…' _

At that moment, Ann decided she needed to check on the two girls. _'They're awfully quiet…That means they can be up to no good.'_ Ann smiled despite her thought, the girls were just too adorable.

"Kim? Shego? Girls?" Kim and Shego froze when she heard her Ann's voice. They both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding when Ann walked upstairs. _'Oh no! Gotta hurry.' _

Kim grabbed the star off the top and quickly tossed it on to the couch. She then took Pandaroo out with her free hand and placed it where the star was. _'I did it! Yay!' _Before Kim could turn around and stick her tongue out at Shego, the front door burst open scaring her.

"Girls! I'm homeeee!" James walked happily through the door and noticed Kim hanging on to the tree. "KIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hearing her father's voice surprised her and she let go of the tree as if it were on fire.

"Ahhh!!"

"Kimmie!" Shego bolted out of the closet running past Ann, who was coming back downstairs, and under Kim as she fell off of the tree. "I've got you!" Kim landed roughly into/onto Shego's arms and they both ended up on their behinds. The redhead began crying when she noticed she had a cut on her arm and Ann and James rushed towards their daughter, Ann beat him to it and picked Kim up off of Shego. The other girl had a bruise as well but was more concerned about her partner.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." James' expression softened and he picked up the girl into his arms.

"I know, Sav. Just make sure you guys are more careful with your dares next time, okay?" Shego blushed in embarrassment and nodded. The pair stayed in place and watched the redheads together. Ann placed Kim onto the table and dashed off to the bathroom. Kim sniffled as her mom came back with first aid kit in hand.

"Sweetie, this'll only hurt for a second, okay?" Kim nodded and braced herself for the burning feeling. Shego buried her face into James' shoulder when she heard Kim yelp in pain from the hydrogen peroxide being applied to her cut.

Once Kim had a bandage on her arm that was sealed with a kiss, Ann helped Kim off of the table. Kim glanced up at the evil tree and her eyes widened in horror.

"P-P-Panda-roo!" She pointed to where the star and her Cuddle Buddy once sat and now was completely empty. When Kim had hit the tree on her way down, she had knocked Pandaroo off of his seat. Kim scanned the base of the tree and as her eyes landed at the fireplace. Laying on its side was Pandaroo, engulfed in flames. His cotton exterior was blackening and shrinking by the second while his eyes were smoking. The girl burst into tears as she watched her favorite stuffed animal exist no longer.

Shego saw what made Kim cry and started crying herself. _'It's all my fault! If I didn't dare her to do it in the first place, this never would've happened.'_

"Come on, Savannah, let's go call your parents while Kimmie's mom puts her to bed." Shego nodded as she watched Ann carry a sniffling Kim upstairs.

--

When Annabelle Go came to pick up her only daughter from her friend's house, she did not expect to see her so depressed looking. She could understand if her daughter was sad, Savannah usually was when she had to leave her friend, but not depressed. She also did not expect to see her daughter being carried in the arms of another adult.

"What happened?" Ann transfered Shego into Annabelle's arms who then put her on the floor.

"There was sort of an accident today." The girl lowered her head in shame and tried to make herself appear smaller.

"Savannah, go say goodbye to Kim and then we'll go home." Shego froze in place and Annabelle gave Shego a very stern look. "You don't want to be rude, do you?" The girl shook her head and mumbled incoherently before trudging up the stairs to Kim's room.

"Did Savannah do something bad?"

"No. It's just that one of their dares got out of hand and one of Kim's stuffed animals ended up in flames."

"She should know better than that. She always forgets that Kim is a lot younger than she is and can't do the same things."

"I don't think James helps with the problem though. He's always telling Kim that anything is possible for a Possible." The two women laughed and exchanged small talk as they waited for the girl to come back down.

--

Shego peeked her head into Kim's room before walking completely inside. The redhead was sprawled out in the middle of bed while clutching a pillow to her chest where Pandaroo usually slept. Shego quietly made her way to the bed not wanting to wake up the girl even though she was going to anyway in a few moments. Shego watched her for a few moments, noticing that her eyes were swollen from all the crying and sighed. She hesitantly shook the redhead.

"Kimmie...I'm leaving now." Kim groaned as she was being awoken. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that Shego was looking down on her.

"Shego?"

"Yea, I'm going home now..." Kim got up into a sitting position and looked at Shego standing to the side of her bed looking at her hands.

"Oh. Okay." The two friends looked awkwardly at each other. Shego scuffed her shoe on the carpet before glancing up at her companion.

"Kimmie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry." Kim hugged the pillow tighter to her and nodded into the pillow. "I promise to make it up to you, okay?" Kim brightened at the offer of a promise.

"Okay!" Shego smiled because Kim was no longer sad, she made her happy! She then heard her mom's voice from downstairs.

"SAVANNAH!"

"I have to go now. I'll see you when we go back to school." Kim nodded and then got up to hug the other girl.

"Merry early Christmas!"

"You too!" Shego detached herself from the hug and gave a quick wave before heading out the door. Shego came down the stairs a lot happier than she went up and Annabelle noticed. She gave her daughter a look and Shego giggled in return.

"Can we go to the toy store after this?" Annabelle grimaced thinking about shopping on Christmas Eve, especially at this time, but knowing why Shego wanted to go, made it a little more bearable. And she couldn't really deny her little monster anything.

"Yea, but only for an hour!" Shego jumped for joy as Annabelle and Ann said their goodbyes. "Thanks for having her over. I know she can be a handful sometimes."

"She's an angel. And she's always welcome here." Ann ruffled Shego's hair before getting down on her knees to give the young girl a hug. "Have a safe trip and have fun!"

"Thank you and Merry Christmas!" Shego waved to Mrs. Possible before taking hold of her mother's hand and walking out the door.

--

The next morning, Kim dashed down her stairs and to the living room. Sitting under the Christmas tree was present that stuck out from all of the others. It was a neatly wrapped box in green wrapping paper and a black ribbon. She practically jumped onto the present and and turned to her parents.

"Can I open it yet?" Her parents smiled at her and nodded. Kim let out a squeal as she ripped through the paper. Tearing off the lid of the box, she pulled out a stuffed pig and a card.

_Kimmie, I know it's not Pandaroo, but Mr. Gordo is just as special, and he needs a nice home. Take good care of him and I hope you like it._ _Merry Christmas._

Kim hugged the pig closer to her and giggled. _'Mr. Gordo. What a silly name.'_ She gave the pig one more look over and played with his ears. _'Thank you, Shego. I love him. I'll keep him safe forever.'_

And she did.

* * *

I know that the Mr. Gordo plushes weren't even out in the 90s but they're just so cute. And cuddly. I thought they were an appropriate replacement for Pandaroo.

No, I did not make a mistake. I didn't forget to put up chapter 3. I'm putting up chapter 4 before chapter 3 because I finished it before the other chapter. I'm gonna try to get chapter 3 up in the next day or so. I sort of have half of it down. I know what I want to do, I just don't know how to write it out.

Also, thank you guys so much again for reading and reviewing. Having other people reading and appreciating it is just a wonderful feeling and it makes writing that much better. I hope you guys liked this chapter. The whole dare thing, I got it from a French movie I watched a while ago. The American name for it is Children's Games I think. French movies are trippy, but they're pretty awesome. The daring each other thing will make a reappearance in future chapters.


End file.
